


Pit stop

by diner_drama



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Erik is the Gordon Ramsay of fixing space ships, M/M, Space AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diner_drama/pseuds/diner_drama
Summary: Charles was pretty happy with his lot, on the whole. As chief engineer, he spent the majority of his time teaching hot-shot new mechanics and aspiring ship-builders. He could confidently say that he had created an excellent work environment that really allowed these young workers to flourish and grow. The only real challenges, apart from the occasional Very Large Fire (bad) and having to fill in his yearly expense reports (catastrophic), were arrogant pilots who believed that the importance of their ship gave them carte blanche to treat the repair crew like garbage.Case in point, Erik Fucking Lehnsherr.Yes, he was the best racing pilot in the galaxy. Yes, he had designed his ship personally and it was fundamentally perfect in every important way. Yes, his steely blue eyes made Charles feel light-headed whenever they came up on his viewscreen.He was still anasshole.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67
Collections: Cherik Week 2020





	Pit stop

The loading dock was enormous - an echoing metal chamber the size of a city, with a constant, steady flow of ships trundling in 24 hours a day. The vast majority of vessels were cargo ships - a space station of this size needed a lot of supplies from the nearby planets - but here and there an empty, gaudy pleasure vessel or a sleek racing ship would make its way in for repairs.

Charles was pretty happy with his lot, on the whole. As chief engineer, he spent the majority of his time teaching hot-shot new mechanics and aspiring ship-builders. He could confidently say that he had created an excellent work environment that really allowed these young workers to flourish and grow. The only real challenges, apart from the occasional Very Large Fire (bad) and having to fill in his yearly expense reports (catastrophic), were arrogant pilots who believed that the importance of their ship gave them carte blanche to treat the repair crew like garbage.

Case in point, Erik Fucking Lehnsherr.

Yes, he was the best racing pilot in the galaxy. Yes, he had designed his ship personally and it was fundamentally perfect in every important way. Yes, his steely blue eyes made Charles feel light-headed whenever they came up on his viewscreen.

He was still an _asshole_.

At this particular moment, Charles was sprinting across the dock to intervene as Erik was bellowing at an intern, his voice echoing across the vast structure.

"This weld is so clumsy that it would have been better to throw the fuel pipe into a fucking volcano and hope for the best," he was snarling, towering over the trembling young man. The join was, Charles had to admit, absolutely atrocious, but nonetheless he inserted himself between them and fixed Erik with a formidable glare.

"We have discussed this on several occasions, Erik," he said firmly. "You will either keep a civil tongue in your head or we will no longer service your ship." In a softer voice, he turned to the intern and said kindly, "Run along and fetch Raven, darling. She can show you how to fix the join. Go on, spit spot, there's a good lad." With a grateful look, the boy fled the scene as fast as he was able.

"Aren't you supposed to be teaching these simpletons?" hissed Erik. "Any damage to this vessel could compromise its performance."

"It's nothing that can't be fixed, as you are well aware. Have you ever had reason to complain about our results?"

"There's a first time for everything," he grumbled. "I mean, the sheer _incompetence_..."

"You're just going to get agitated if you stand here trying to micromanage everything," wheedled Charles in his most soothing voice. "Come and join me for a cup of coffee."

Erik looked for a second as though he was about to disagree on principle, but then, eyeing Charles up and down, he smirked, gave an abrupt nod of the head, and followed him back to his office.

"It's just out of a thermos, I'm afraid," said Charles amiably, leading the way into the cramped little cabin, littered with papers and bits of machine. He cleared a pile of spanners off a chair and motioned for Erik to sit, then poured him a cup out of his vacuum flask and handed it to him. 

"I've had worse," said Erik, nonetheless grimacing a little as he took a sip from the little plastic container. 

"I hear congratulations are in order," said Charles, perching on the edge of his desk near to Erik's chair. "Your victory in the Mars to Pluto run was big news among the students here. You're something of a role model to them, you know."

"I feel as though you have an agenda with this line of questioning," said Erik archly.

"If I could persuade you to do a guest lecture, or dare I say, a workshop..."

"Is this in order to take advantage of my knowledge, or to humanise your little minions so I'll be nicer to them?"

"Both, obviously."

"Hmph. What's in it for me?"

"More of my delightful company, and the satisfaction of inspiring bright young minds into a new career."

"Your company is quite delightful, but I would not recommend they follow my career path," laughed Erik. "This is the closest I've been in physical proximity to another human being in three months."

"I'm honoured," said Charles with a truly filthy smile. "I hope to make it worth your while."

"I'm not averse to running a workshop," said Erik reluctantly, enchanted by the sight of Charles' teeth sinking into his red lower lip. "One workshop and no more."

"I hope you'll allow me to give you a personal tour of our facilities this evening," purred Charles, reaching out to straighten the lapel of Erik's flight suit. "I think you'll find that we can be very... accommodating."

"Why, Mr. Xavier, are you trying to seduce me?" smirked Erik, half-joking, then shivering as Charles rubbed the side of his foot up his calf.

"Yes," said Charles simply. "Is it working?"

Erik's smile turned feral, and he raked his eyes up and down Charles' body again. 

He slid his hands up Charles' thighs and, grabbing him by the hips, pulled him towards him to straddle his lap. "Very effectively, yes," he growled, and crashed their lips together.

Charles let out a pleased noise and scraped his blunt fingernails against the back of Erik's scalp, opening his mouth and darting his tongue out to lick along the seam of his lips. Erik took two handfuls of the pert peach of Charles' ass and pulled him even closer so that they could grind together, moaning against each other's lips as the kiss went deep.

"I have to say," gasped Erik as Charles pressed a palm against the growing bulge in his trousers, nosing at the crook of his neck, "this visit is turning out a lot better than I expected."

"We aim to provide exemplary service," murmured Charles, scraping his teeth over Erik's pulse point.

Just as Erik began to unzip Charles' overalls, mouthing at each inch of flesh he uncovered, there came a frantic hammering on the locked door.

"Mr. Xavier?" said a frightened, urgent voice. "Come quickly, Sean has locked Mr. Lehnsherr's keys inside his ship and we don't know how to get them out again."

The two men looked at each other in stunned silence before Erik buried his face in Charles' shoulder and began to laugh.

"Exemplary."


End file.
